


The final push

by hopalong2



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopalong2/pseuds/hopalong2
Summary: I don't own anything purely fanfic
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

"Oneill... I believe you should see to Col Carter."

Jack spun on his heels and walked quickly towards Tealc.

" Why T?"

"She secured our freedom..."

Jack nodded "I know she negotiated.."

"Oneill...."

Jack turned and looked at his friend

"The price was more of the flesh"

Jack closed his eyes as the realization hit him. "Are you sure? How do you kn..."

"We were made to watch...Colonel Mitchell's injuries were sustained in trying to prevent it.

" None of you said anything...."

The Jaffas head bowed " at Colonel Carter's request"

Jack felt like he'd been suckerpunched. He slowly walked to the elevator pulling out his phone and calling Walter who confirmed Sam had left the mountain and that jacks schedule had been cleared.

Driving home he didn't know what to say to her. They had crossed paths that morning she didn't say a thing, in fact she didn't say anything.

"How could I be so stupid!!" He berated himself


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything purely fanfic

He pulled up to her house..who cares how it looked. He slid his key in and opened the door. The house was quiet except for the shower running.

"They're safe....theyre safe....theyre safe...its ok they're safe." 

He heard her mantra from the hallway in between muffled sobs.

Jack couldn't take it he slowly pulled back the curtain and had to stop a gasp.

She was sitting in the corner of the stall, her legs splayed open...bruises and bite marks covered her hips and legs. Pink tinged water drained from between her legs. 

He stepped inside his uniform stuck to him ...he didn't care. Dropping to his knees in front of her he saw tears run down her face that matched his own.

"Sam" he whispered. There was no response. Only then did he notice the goose bumps and her shiver. Realizing the water pouring down on them was freezing he carefully reached above her and turned up the warm water. 

She was still in her BDUs, at least the top part. Her bottoms were laying on the floor along with a blood soaked washcloth.

Jack silently helped her remove her clothes then wash her body free of what that animal had done.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Same

He cut the water and wrapped a towel around her. Guiding her into the bedroom he watched her gently sit on the bed but she still released a breathe she'd been holding as a flash of pain hit her.

Jack wanted to gate to that place and tear their leader apart. He was brought out of his thoughts by her soft cries. He moved towards her when she sprang up and began rummaging through drawers. Tears clouded her vision and suddenly she was blinded and in a crumpled heap on her bedroom floor.

He grabbed her pjs and slid to the floor beside her. Silently and efficiently he dried and dressed her then carefully moved behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"Sam.." He whispered. Her blank stare didn't faulter as she slowly shook her head.


End file.
